


Power

by Meicdon13



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaone and Dokugakuji know that Kougaiji needs to feel in control over some aspects of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, I didn’t have as much trouble with this as I thought I would. (Still had trouble with it. Just not that much.) Second attempt at writing het smut. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Prompt was, "Crossdressing, delayed orgasm, spanking, frottage, maybe a teeny bit of dubious consent (Not necessarily all of the above.)" from stalkerbunny for yuletide_smut 2008.

They knew that he needed this. They also knew that he couldn’t accept the fact that he _did_. Dokugakuji always noticed how tense Kougaiji was whenever he came from one of his ‘heart-to-hearts’ with Gyokumen Koushu. He was the one who saw Kougaiji’s hands clench into fists, the barely suppressed anger making the shorter demon’s frame practically vibrate with the need to destroy something.

There were only two other people who would actually care what happened to Kougaiji. But Dokugakuji didn’t want to upset Lirin and the princess wouldn’t have been able to do anything anyway. So he went to Yaone and told her. She’d known already, and she’d been trying to think of what to do about it.

Between the two of them, they eventually came up with an idea. The only problem now was how they were going to get Kougaiji to go along with it.

Kougaiji had practically no control over his life; everything revolved around his mother and Gyokumen Koushu had power over him because she held Rasetsunyo’s fate in her hands. The loss of control—the loss of _power_ —and Gyokumen Koushu’s sneering contempt for Kougaiji was what made the prince so wound-up. If the thought of losing his mother hadn’t stopped him every time he’d had the urge to burn Gyokumen Koushou alive, the prince would have done so long ago.

It was really Yaone who came up with the idea; Dokugakuji simply helped flesh it out and work out the kinks. They couldn’t give Kougaiji control over his own life but they _could_ give him control over a part of it. The part in the bedroom. As long as the would-be demon empress didn’t find out, they could keep helping Kougaiji in that way.

It was also Yaone who first approached Kougaiji with their offer. She was far more convincing than Dokugakuji could ever hope to be and her gentleness was a tool that she used to her advantage. For that first night, it had only been her and Kougaiji; the prince had not been sure that he wanted a male to share his bed and Dokugakuji had left, not offended in the least. He told them he would be waiting outside in the hallway.

Kougaiji had been hesitant to approach her and she had been absurdly touched by his hesitance. Yaone walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes, and tilted her head to one side. One final moment of hesitation and Kougaiji’s mouth closed over hers, his arms going around her waist as he moved frantically against her.

Hands moved over clothed forms, finding and undoing claps and zippers. Kougaiji made short work of the frogs on Yaone’s cheongsam while she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Her nails raked down Kougaiji’s chest and he undid her ponytail in retaliation, running his fingers through her long purple hair.

They had barely collapsed onto Kougaiji’s bed, both of them still half-clothed, before the redhead entered Yaone, marveling at the tight wet heat that surrounded him. Yaone whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her back to take in more of him. They moved together, hips slamming against one another and lips and tongues pressing damp, open-mouthed kisses wherever they landed.

Their coupling was quick and frenzied and somewhere in the process, Yaone managed to rip Kougaiji’s jeans at the seams. Then she was coming, her entire body shuddering under the force of her orgasm. The warm rush of fluid around his cock proved too much for Kougaiji and he stifled a shout against the swell of Yaone’s breast as he followed suit.

They lay quietly on the bed for a few minutes, regaining their breath. Sweaty and sated, Yaone finally tapped Kougaiji’s shoulder and the prince pulled out of her and knelt on the bed. He reached out and helped her sit up. They stared at one another, Kougaiji obviously not knowing what to say and Yaone having nothing _to_ say, until Dokugakuji knocked softly on the door. “Kou, Gyokumen Koushu wants to talk to you.”

Kougaiji sighed in exasperation and thanked Yaone, eyes not quite meeting hers. She smiled before standing up and fixing her clothes.

“It was my pleasure to be able to help you, Kougaiji-sama,” she replied sincerely, bowing before she left the room.

* * *

The second time that Yaone offered to ‘help’ Kougaiji, they were in her work room. The redhead was sitting on a cot completely naked and she’d just finished cleaning and bandaging his wounds from his latest run-in with the Sanzo-ikkou.

Kougaiji’s entire body was tense in the face of his recent failure, his injuries painful reminders that he wasn’t able to get the sutra. He stiffened even more at the touch of Yaone’s hand on his arm. “You don’t have to do this,” he said, and even his voice was hard and brittle—it sounded like it would break apart at any moment. He looked up at her.

Yaone gazed back at him, determination in her orange eyes. “What if I want to?”

This time, when Kougaiji undid her ponytail and pulled her body to his, he was gentle and slow, with none of the former urgency in his touch. His hands worked their way under the dress Yaone was wearing, pushing it up until it bunched around her waist. Fingers caressed their way down to between her legs and Yaone’s moan was muffled by Kougaiji’s tongue in her mouth.

Kougaiji marveled at the softness of the lips that parted at his touch and he carefully slipped a finger into wet warmth. His other hand was busy rubbing Yaone’s nipple through the fabric of her dress, the hardened peak jutting out against the silk.

They moved; both of them lying down on the cot. Kougaiji pushed, entering Yaone and burying his face against the side of her neck. His eyes closed at the feeling of being surrounded and his breathing became erratic as the sounds of Yaone’s whimpers reached his ears.

Long white legs came up to wrap around Kougaiji’s waist and Yaone urged him to move, her hands running up and down the prince’s back. She pressed a kiss against the side of Kougaiji’s neck and gasped when he pulled back only to thrust in again. Yaone shivered when one of Kougaiji’s hands came up to cup the curve of her breast.

Sweat-slick skin moved against sweat-slick skin, the sound of their coupling loud in the small room. Yaone realized belatedly that she didn’t know if the door was locked or not. Before the thought could go any farther, however, Kougaiji grabbed her hips and lifted them, the new angle letting him go in deeper than before.

Yaone muffled her shriek as she came by biting down on Kougaiji’s shoulder.

* * *

The first time that Kougaiji fucked Dokugakuji, they were actually sparring in the castle’s dungeons.

Dokugakuji had found some old weapons in some of the dungeon’s storage rooms and wanted to check if they were still usable. Kougaiji had agreed to test them out. The prince faced off against his swordsman, his fire magic against the taller demon’s weapons.

They circled one another warily in the open space in the middle of the room, the torture devices pushed up against the walls to give them a bigger area to move about. Dokugakuji attacked first, swinging a sword in an arc towards Kougaiji’s midsection.

The fight was short but not without injuries; there was a wound that snaked down Kougaiji’s forearm and Dokugakuji’s knee was beginning to swell up under the fabric of his pants. They collapsed onto the floor, Kougaiji pinning the swordsman’s arms above his head, his fangs bared in a snarl.

From there, the transition from pinning down an opponent to ripping his clothes off and fucking him into the floor had been surprisingly easy.

Everything was a blur of shredded clothes, hard bodies, blood, and sweat. There was no gentleness, not that Dokugakuji had thought there would be and he spread his legs willingly enough when Kougaiji raked his claws down the insides of his thighs, shaking at the feeling of them against his sweaty skin.

The next day, Dokugakuji walked with a slight limp and even though he kept assuring Kougaiji that he was fine, he still grimaced whenever he sat down. Yaone gave him something to take the edge off the pain.

* * *

Yaone cried out in pleasure when Dokugakuji pinched her nipple. She was straddling Kougaiji’s prone form, the prince thrusting up into her even as Dokugakuji pounded into her ass. She moaned loudly when Kougaiji’s mouth latched onto her ear, nibbling and sucking on the lobe.

Dokugakuji’s hold on her hips tightened as he shifted on the bed to get better leverage. His breath was hot against her back, his sweat dripping onto her skin. Yaone’s hair was held in Kougaiji’s grip, and he used it to tilt her head to one side, mouth moving down from her ear to her neck as Dokugakuji licked her shoulder blade.

It was too much, the feeling of two hard lengths moving in and out of her and Yaone whimpered as she felt her orgasm rushing up towards her. Her hands fisted in the material of the bed sheet, her back arching as Dokugakuji fondled her chest.

“Don’t…come,” Kougaiji panted, his voice hoarse. “E-either one of…you. Not…not until I say so.”

Dokugakuji stifled what sounded like an annoyed curse against Yaone’s shoulder, and she had to resist the urge to laugh. It came out as a gasping sob. Her claws shredded the sheet in her grip, and her heart pounded in her chest. Her entire body was taut with the effort to keep from coming. It was all she could do not to bite Kougaiji in frustration.

When Dokugakuji spoke, Yaone had already collapsed onto Kougaiji’s chest, not moving at all, concentrating on keeping her orgasm at bay. The swordsman eyes were closed in a mix of pleasure and pain. “Kou… _please_ …”

Kougaiji growled out, “Come.”

Yaone shuddered as she finally let her orgasm wash over her. Beneath her, Kougaiji arched his back as he came, the flat planes of his chest rubbing against her taut nipples. Dokugakuji’s hands tightened on her hips to the point of pain, bruising her, before he managed to pull out and roll to one side and lie panting on the bed.

* * *

Dokugakuji was leaning against the headboard, legs spread apart and hands tangled in Yaone’s hair as she sucked him off. Kougaiji stood at the foot of the bed idly running his hand across the skin of Yaone’s ass. It was already flushed pink and the skin was warm to his touch.

Kougaiji raised his hand and brought it down against Yaone’s backside. Her body jerked at the contact, a muffled moan escaping her. Dokugakuji’s hold on her hair tightened as the vibrations coursed down his length.

Kougaiji methodically slapped Yaone’s ass, watching the color darken from pink to red. Every smack caused her to make a sound around the erection in her mouth and Kougaiji found himself getting aroused both from the spanking and the look on Dokugakuji’s face as the swordsman thrust his hips up into Yaone’s mouth.

Another slap made Yaone’s grip on Dokugakuji’s thighs tighten and her claws came close to going through his skin. Heat was spreading out from where Kougaiji’s hand came down on her ass, going straight to between her legs. She was practically dripping onto the bedspread and she spread her legs wider.

The bed dipped under Kougaiji’s additional weight as the redhead climbed onto it, positioning himself behind Yaone. He entered her slowly, savoring the feeling of the tight wetness clinging to his erection. Another muffled moan issued from Yaone’s throat and Dokugakuji shuddered.

The three of them moved in tandem, the bed shaking under their combined weight. Dokugakuji came first, followed by Kougaiji and Yaone. They collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs, Yaone’s head resting on Dokugakuji’s thigh and Kougaiji’s head on her back, between her shoulder blades.

* * *

Kougaiji felt that he was using his subordinates—treating them like mere objects instead of people he held dear. He knew that they were doing it to help him and he _was_ grateful, but that very knowledge also made him feel horrible at the same time.

Because he was so weak, because he let Gyokumen Koushu affect him so much, Yaone and Dokugakuji were forced to lie back and spread their legs, offering him the only comfort they could give him: an outlet for his pent-up frustrations and tension.

The worst thing was, even though he felt like a complete bastard every time he did it, he couldn’t resist the temptation when either one—or both—of them showed up at his bedroom door.


End file.
